


The One where Clarke's Pregnant

by chilyodaun



Category: The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Friends AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilyodaun/pseuds/chilyodaun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off an episode of Friends. Lexa doesn't have a penis, I didn't worry about the science behind the pregnancy. Just accept it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One where Clarke's Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings other than language. Come find me on tumblr @ chilyodaun.

Clarke squeezed her eyes shut and put her head between her hands, leaning forward so her elbows rested on her knees. 

“AND ANOTHER THING-“

She sighed heavily and tried to tune out Lexa, who took no notice of being ignored and instead, continued pacing in front of her, ranting about faulty birth control and next to no warnings of said faultiness and who knows what else. For a moment, Clarke wondered if she had made the right decision in telling Lexa about the pregnancy. She shook her head immediately after she thought it, though. Of course it was the right decision. The baby- _fetus_ , she corrected herself- was just as much Lexa’s as hers, and if it had been the other way around, she knew Lexa would have been completely honest with her. She didn’t wish she hadn’t told Lexa, she decided. She just wished Lexa had taken it…better. Clarke sighed again and lifted her head.

“Lexa.”

“And I _knew_ sleeping together was a bad idea, I knew it, but you were wearing that shirt I fucking love, the one that barely even _qualifies_ as a shirt, did you do that on purpose?”

Clarke narrowed her eyes and folded her arms, ready to defend herself and remind Lexa that it had been **HER** who had came to Clarke’s apartment at 3 in the morning and whatever she had been wearing, in her **OWN** apartment, wasn’t to get her ex into bed with her. But before she could voice this, Lexa continued her frantic rambling. 

“Imagine what Octavia and Raven are going to say…what your mom is going to do to me! Oh _god_.” The brunettes green eyes widened a comical amount and Clarke would have found it funny if not for the situation at hand. “Imagine what _Anya’s_ going to do to me. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” 

Clarke rolled her eyes, stood, and reached for the still pacing girls arm, stopping her. Lexa’s already rigid spine stiffened even further at the contact, but she didn’t make any move to push the blonde away. She turned to face the shorter girl and raised an eyebrow.

  “We don’t have to tell anyone, Lexa.” 

“What do you mean we don’t have to tell anyone? It’s going to be kind of hard not to, I mean you’re going to be _huge_ and how the hell are we gonna hide a ba-“ Lexa’s brow smoothed from its furrow as she realized what Clarke was saying. 

“Oh. Duh. I mean…Yeah, of course.” She let out a shaky laugh. 

Clarke nodded softly and dropped the hand that was still resting on Lexa’s arm. They stood awkwardly for a few seconds before Clarke plopped back onto the sofa. Lexa followed suit, leaning back to rest her head on top of the cushions. A comfortable silence fell over them as they thought quietly to themselves. 

“I think you’re making the right choice.” Lexa mumbled a few minutes later.

Clarke snorted. “I don’t think there’s a right or wrong choice here, Lexa. I’m just making the easy one.” 

Lexa sat up and stared into Clarke’s eyes as if searching for something, then chuckled breathlessly. “Right. I mean, can you imagine a little… _us_ running around?” 

Clarke smiled softly, unconsciously letting her hands fall to her stomach. “She’d be a handful, that’s for sure.” Lexa’s eyes flickered to Clarke’s abdomen and back to her face. “She…?”

The blonde’s eyes widened a little as she realized what she had said. “Yeah…I mean, I guess that’s how I’ve been imagining…it.” 

“You’ve been imagining…it.” It wasn’t a question but Clarke answered anyway, giving a short, reluctant nod. “I guess. It’s kind of hard not to.”

Lexa nodded too, looking past Clarke for a moment then back, a small smile playing at her lips. “I think she’d look like you.” Surprised, Clarke blinked a few times and then grinned, shaking her head a little. “I hope not. I like to think she’d have green eyes and dark hair and pouty lips.” Lexa quirked an eyebrow. 

“You think my lips are pouty?” 

“A little. Except for when you’re pouting.”

“That’s a little contradictory.”

“A little.”

Lexa looked down at her knotted hands (When did that happen?) and tried to imagine a baby. Her baby. Clarke’s baby. _Their_ baby. Instead though, a child (a rather beautiful child) started to take form in her head. And to her dismay, their imagined child had her eyes and her slightly darker skin. The hair though, was somewhere between both women’s color. A soft honey brown. But there was no denying Clarke when it came to her nose, or the mole above her lip. 

“Lexa?” 

She lifted her head to meet Clarke’s gaze. “Yes?”

“What are you thinking?” 

Chuckling at herself, the dark haired woman looked back down and shook her head. 

“Our spawn.” 

Clarke groaned. “Our _spawn_?”

The other woman raised her eyes to her ex-girlfriends sparkling blues and nodded, slowly. Clarke was a little taken aback at the intensity (and sadness?) of Lexa’s look, but even more so at the sincerity and sorrow of the words that fell from her mouth shortly after. 

“She’d be beautiful.”

* * *

“How is it even _possible_ that I was wearing that top to get you to sleep with me, Lexa? I didn’t know you were going to come over! If anything, you were planning to seduce me, I mean who the fuck needs milk at 3 in the morning?”

“It was _Almond_ milk and I was making hot chocolate!” 

“It was _July_.”

Lexa folded her arms, fuming. “So? Does hot chocolate taste different in July?” 

Clarke was ready to rebuke because yes, hot chocolate _does_ taste different in July and why the hell did Lexa feel that hot chocolate was dire enough to come looking for some at Clarke’s apartment so late?

A cough from the Ultrasound technician interrupted her though, and she looked down at the stranger between her legs. “Yes?” Clarke asked, a little impatiently. The older woman stood and pointed at the monitor beside the examine table that the pregnant woman was laying on. “Your baby.” 

Forgetting their argument, Lexa and Clarke both leaned toward the black and white screen and into each other without realizing it. Lexa smiled slightly, infatuated with the small form of their baby. “She’s so small.”

“I’ll give you two some privacy.” The technician excused herself, leaving the women alone in their wonder. 

Lexa’s smile furthered, because this was almost perfect, but then she heard a quiet sniffle and she turned to look down at Clarke. She noticed a few stray tears, and that the blonde’s bottom lip was quivering. “Clarke, what’s wrong?” Lexa asked, worried that her ex-girlfriend was in some kind of pain or discomfort. 

“I can’t see her.” Clarke whispered and Lexa almost laughed but the look on Clarke’s face made her chest tighten. “She isn’t even here yet, and I’m already a horrible mother.” 

Lexa quickly grabbed Clarke’s hand and gave it a light squeeze. “No. No, you’re not, Clarke. She’s so little, she’s easy to miss.” Grabbing the cart the monitor sat on, Lexa pulled it closer and pointed to a tiny looking blob on the screen. “Look, that’s her.” She smiled and looked to Clarke, who wiped at her tears with her free hand, and sniffed again. 

“Oh. That’s her? I saw that.” She glanced at the smiling Lexa and then back at the screen, a warmth settling in her chest and belly, and a small smile making its way to her lips too. 

“You’re going to make a wonderful mother.”

Clarke blushed just a tiny bit at the whispered compliment and noticed that her hand was still tucked in Lexa’s. Looking up, she found watery green eyes staring at her with a tenderness she hadn’t seen since they had dated.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Clarke murmured. A few moments passed and she cleared her throat. “I’m glad I’m doing it with you, though.” It was meant to be sweet, meant to give some insight to the lingering feelings she still had for her ex, but instead of receiving some of the same sentiment, Lexa laughed.

“As opposed to who?” 

Clarke rolled her eyes and shot the still laughing woman a glare.

“You ruined the moment.” 

The laughter stopped. “Moment?”  

Clarke waved her free hand and looked away. “Forget it.” 

A gentle hand cupped her cheek though, and guided her to look back. Before she could ask what Lexa was doing, the standing woman bent down and caught Clarke’s lips with her own. It was a surprisingly tender kiss, tinged with old regret and new hope. When they finally broke apart, Lexa rested her forehead against Clarke’s. 

“Still ruined?” She breathed against the blonde’s lips. 

“A little.” Clarke whispered. 

Lexa, eyes still closed, smiled and kissed her again, short and sweet. 

“I’m glad I’m doing this with you too.”


End file.
